


Entirely Satisfied

by ginchy



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 2018 Christmas Special, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, granny parker watching the kids, mushy mansion fun, smut smut smut, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginchy/pseuds/ginchy
Summary: "I think we’ll find that Dr. Turner has always been entirely satisfied."Indeed.





	Entirely Satisfied

“At last! Hello, dearest,” Shelagh said, looking up from a box of Christmas ornaments as Patrick entered through the kitchen. “There’s a plate kept warm for you. Those house calls kept you late! I was beginning to worry.”

Patrick sighed, settling onto the settee. “I wanted to be home before the children left to stay over with Granny Parker. However, there was some mix-up in the daily schedule. Miss Higgins has resolved to commit the evening calls to memory.”

Shelagh dropped a few strands of tinsel onto a branch, back stiffening as she thought of the muddling of the patient schedule. “I’m sure that Miss Higgins will not make that mistake twice.” 

Rubbing at his eyes, Patrick yawned. “She’s been doing sterling work aside from this glitch. It’s only natural that there be some confusion in the hand-over. The patients were seen in due course.”

Shelagh closed the box holding the small decorations. “Perhaps I should come in tomorrow and refresh her memory of all that we discussed--”

“You’re on holiday until New Year! It’s nothing to be concerned about. Miss Higgins is settling in nicely. She’s even suggesting a few small changes to increase her productivity.”

“Of course she’ll want to make changes, Patrick.” Shelagh pressed her lips together as she stacked decoration boxes. “She’ll want to make things efficient for her, even if things were already ticking along perfectly well.”

One side of Patrick’s mouth hitched up. “Do I detect a tone, Mrs. Turner?”

“No.” Shelagh ducked her head slightly, taking Patrick’s hand to settle onto his lap. “She’s already spoken to me about adding an extra dispatch for the sputum samples, as if a once daily dispatch wasn’t adequate. I fear that she might wish to shake things up a little further than we realized, Patrick. I wasn’t quite certain how to take it and said --” Shelagh cut herself off, cheeks flushing as she made to push up from Patrick’s lap.

Patrick’s hand settled at her thigh, keeping her where she sat. “What did you say to her, Shelagh?” He raised his hand to her face, smoothing his thumb over her flushed cheek.

“It was nothing, Patrick.” Her cheeks burned hotter as his thumb ghosted over her bottom lip. 

“It doesn’t look like ‘nothing’,” he murmured, sliding the exploring hand up and into the hair at her ear. He pulled at the band that held the hair back, allowing the strands to fall about her face. “I understand,” he whispered, tracing a finger around the tender curve of her ear. “Conversations over sputum samples are often fraught…”

“Patrick.” Shelagh’s lips twitched before she pressed them together once more. “There was nothing fraught about it. Miss Higgins has certain ideas of how she would like to run the Surgery. I merely informed her…” Shelagh ducked her head again, easing into the hollow of his neck. She fiddled with the knot of his tie, loosening it. 

He slid a hand up her back. “Informed her…”

Shelagh pulled the tie free, draping it over the back of the settee. She straightened her spine to sit at her full height. “I informed Miss Higgins that she would find that the doctor had always been entirely...satisfied.”

Patrick appeared to try and hide a grin. “Did you?” His voice dropped slightly on his question, and he poked a teasing finger into Shelagh’s side.

Moving away from his jab, Shelagh set her lips. “There’s no need to look quite so… smug, Patrick. I was speaking of my work in the Surgery.”

“Of course.” Patrick softened his touch, tracing a light finger up her arm. “In that case, there’s no need to be so haughty.” His fingers moved into Shelagh’s hair. “We’re speaking of the doctor’s satisfaction, after all.”

Shelagh shivered as his hand left her hair to pull away the cardigan she wore. She twisted her shoulders to help him remove it. She giggled as he pulled her closer, and traced his bottom lip with her finger. “My desk has never been anything but correct,” she murmured. 

“Never,” he agreed, tilting his head back as she pressed her lips against his throat. “Your uniform, too. Not a thread out of place, nor a button missing, the fabric stretching just so…”

“Quite right,” Shelagh whispered, moving her hand to release the buttons on his shirt. “A nurse must look her best, after all.”

“My wife looks better.” He watched as she released another button, pressing her lips to his chest. 

“It is a full-time job keeping you satisfied, Dr. Turner.” 

He groaned as she slid off his lap into the space between his legs. She brushed the palm of her hand against the bulge in his trousers.

“Don’t--oh,” he grunted, as she released the button and drew down his zipper. “Don’t let me interrupt.”

He lifted his hips as she tugged the material down his legs just enough to free him. She lifted her eyes to his, meeting his gaze with a naughty smile. “Let me satisfy you, darling.”

Patrick’s head fell back against the settee as she took him in hand, gently pulling before tenderly kissing the tip of him. Keeping him in hand, she lightly lapped at the sensitive underside as he moaned and clutched at the settee cushions. 

“Shelagh,” he whispered, voice raspy in the semi-darkness of their sitting room, “take...” he trailed off in a groan as she let him pass between her lips, a tiny moan coming from her as she accepted more of him into her mouth. 

His left hand left the settee. He ran his fingers gently through her hair, gasping pleasured breaths as she slid her mouth up and down his shaft. The twinkling Christmas lights glowed around them as she took him in further, prolonging his pleasure. Her fingers slid between their bodies to softly tease his tight sac. He grunted and tensed before spasming into her mouth. 

Shelagh slithered up from between his legs, reaching into his coat pocket. She pulled from it a handkerchief and daintily wiped her lips. Patrick opened his eyes and choked out a laugh between deep gulps of air. “I love you,” he murmured, his eyes closing again. “Hell's bells, Shelagh. You were--”

She cuddled into his side and kissed his sweaty neck, hiding a smirk. “Oh, Patrick. It was--”

His eyes opened again. “You were entirely--”

“Satisfactory,” they chorused and broke into quiet laughter.


End file.
